


The Shadow Ship - Art

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [151]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Fan Art, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Mars, Psi Corps, Shadows (Babylon 5) - Freeform, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Artwork I commissioned fromHachiimon from DeviantArt, showing the excavation of the Shadow ship on Mars.(IPX found the ship, and then IPX, EarthGov and Department Sigma of Psi Corps all got into a fight over it until a second Shadow ship came, dug it out, and both flew away.)The two figures in front are Al Bester, and a Department Sigma administrator, Aubrey Pierre-Louis.The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!





	The Shadow Ship - Art

**Author's Note:**

> New to _Behind the Gloves_? What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com. Do you have questions? Would you like to tell me what you like about this project? Email me!
> 
> I also have an [ask blog](https://behind-the-gloves.tumblr.com/), a [writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pallasite-writes), and a "P3 life" Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/p3-life) with funny anecdotes. :)

From Deadly Relations (a 100% canon book):

“My God,” Bester said. “What is it?”

“We aren’t sure. We think it’s a ship.”

It was more than he had ever imagined. Ship? No. It was a fallen angel. Just the sight of it ate at his backbrain, at the part of him that remembered the days before life crawled out of the oceans, when things like this ate his wormlike, notochord ancestors. This is what had bred spiders in Endra, who had never seen a spider. It was what had driven McDwyer as mad as the hatter in Alice.

A scene flashed behind his retinas, so vivid and disorienting that he nearly stumbled. Suddenly he was six years old, facing Director Vacit. Every detail was as clear as a photograph. Watch for the Shadows, Vacit had said. Watch and beware.

It chilled him to the marrow.

The ship was huge, even only half excavated. Its skin was black, but all shades of black - not the absence of color, but the maiming of it. It moved, it shifted. And he could feel it.

“Is it alive?”

“Yes. It is. Or we think it is, anyway.”

“Sentient?”

“That’s what we were trying to find out when McDwyer touched it. You saw the answer we got.”

“Yes, I suppose I did. How long has it been here?”

“We don’t know. It was buried, not covered by natural deposition. We think maybe two thousand years, maybe more.”

“It’s beautiful, in a way.”

“It gives me the shakes,” Pierre-Louis confessed.

“Beauty should shake you up, Aubrey. It should shake you to the core.”


End file.
